Euphoria - VIXX
by Hana65
Summary: Tout semblait si beau, d'une valeur plus précieuse que tout les joyaux du monde. Rien n'était permis d'être sollicité pour venir à l'encontre de leur tranquillité. Yaoi - [Jung Taekwoon X Lee Jaehwan/Leo X Ken]


Un son, un seul, vint perturber le silence orchestré par la seule harmonie des crépitements du feu de cheminée. Un cliquetis. Un entrechoc de verre. Sans éclat, sans précipitation, sans brusquerie. Fin et discret, précautionneusement calculé, de sorte à ne pas venir corrompre l'absence de toute agitation venant de la fine masse avachie de toute sa longueur sur le sofa de velours.

A défaut d'avoir tenté, ce fut pourtant vain. Un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage pâle vint gommer toute allure placide, bientôt suivi par le retroussement de son petit nez. Un grognement, plus semblable à un miaulement, s'échappa de sa mâchoire grande ouverte tandis que les muscles atrophiés de Taekwoon s'étiraient doucement, allongeant grossièrement sa silhouette jusqu'à ce que ses mains liées et ses pieds pointés ne viennent se balancer au-dessus du sol, à même le vide, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs. Une limace. Ah non, pardon. Un chat. Un véritable chaton, purement humanoïde, se tirant d'une longue sieste quotidienne, niché dans un lieu à un moment tout à fait inopportun. Mais quelle importance, lorsque le confort se doit d'être prioritaire ?

\- **Mon chat ? Tu t'étais endormi ?**

Ce n'est que lorsque la voix joueuse de Jaehwan vint briser une seconde foi le silence que deux paupières, effacées sous quelques mèches toutes aussi blanches et infidèles à leur placement initial, s'entrouvrirent. D'abord doucement, se plissant de temps à autres pour s'adapter à l'éclairage affaibli des seules flammes, face à lui. Pour finir par laisser pleinement ses pupilles distinguer les joues rebondies et les yeux plissés en un sourire éclatant de son amant.

\- **Mmh... Non, je somnolais juste...** , marmonna le plus âgé en se redressant en position assise, ou du moins, en tentant de coordonner chacun de ses mouvements avec ce que lui consentaient ses pauvres muscles endoloris.

\- **Oh ! J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais chou au réveil ! Justement, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté pour te remonter.**

Ne relevant pas la niaiserie de la remarque, le plus âgé ne put que difficilement obéir à la manifestation quémandeuse de son vis-à-vis. Comment ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais aussi frigide et détachée qu'était la façade que toute personne extérieure à son cercle lui attribuait, il fit simplement usage, une nouvelle foi, d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour se retrancher dans ses barrières mentales et s'extirper de son admiration, certes bien charmante. Un peu trop pour lui. Oh, ça oui. Même un tel mot ne pouvait décemment flatter l'arôme de toutes les diverses et innombrables idées qui venaient dangereusement s'enrouler autour de son esprit.

S'offrait à lui une vision si unique, qu'il lui semblait faire face à un homme en plein renouveau, lui découvrant une facette toute à fait insoupçonnée. Et bon Dieu, loin d'être déplaisante !

Jaehwan en costard.

 _En costard._

J-A-E-H-W-A-N.

C-O-S-T-A-R-D.

Était-ce nécessaire de le souligner ? A ce point ? Parfaitement. L'habituel jeune homme, quelque peu garçonnet sur les bords, avec son visage rieur, son nez de Pinocchio, ses cheveux en bataille, et ses habits ordinaires choisis sans grand embarras dans son armoire -bordélique- venait de revêtir un tout autre déguisement, pour le moins séduisant.

Échancrée par quelques boutons retirés, une chemise blanche se recouvrait d'un veston sombre, proprement fermé. Il avait relevé ses cheveux, du même noir d'encre que son ensemble, en une coiffure parfaite. Espiègles, presque tentateurs, un zeste de trait noir venait souligner l'aspect de ses yeux, dirigés vers lui. Pour parfaire le tout, est-ce que ce serait son genre de se jouer de son aîné avec ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosies, en venant furtivement laper de sa dangereuse petite langue les extrémités ? Absolument.

Les flammes étincelantes dans la pénombre dansaient sensuellement sur sa longue silhouette. Celle-ci se plia momentanément sur la table basse, le temps qu'il vienne verser le contenu d'une luxueuse bouteille de vin dans deux verres à ballon, entreposées tout près d'un majestueux service remplis de mets tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, emplissant l'air de leur douce fragrance.

Taekwoon se retint de céder au réflexe naturel de sa surprise; rester bouche bée. Gober les mouches ? Beurk. Non, pas son truc. Hurler face à une vilaine mouche innocente qui ne faisait que du tourisme, un peu plus. Bien heureusement, il n'en fut rien...

\- **Tu as préparé tout ça ?** glapit-il, observant son amant avec de grands yeux.

\- **Non, j'ai fait livré par un traiteur...** ironisa Jaehwan en terminant son service, reposant la boisson alcoolisée. **Bien sûr que c'est moi, bêta !**

Serait-ce l'heure pour le blanc de tirer sa révérence, maintenant que l'élève surpassait son maître ? Si un jour par le passé, l'on lui avait fait l'aveu que son très cher et tendre amant sacrifierait des parties sur Overwatch pour prendre sa relève dans la cuisine et mettrait fin à son régime constitué de malbouffe, il ne s'y serait jamais fié.

\- **Mais tu es fou ! Tout est intact dans la cuisine, au moins ?**

Un léger rire s'empara alors du brun, venant confortablement s'installer aux côtés du plus âgé à qui il tendit un verre.

\- **La preuve, si j'avais fait explosé l'immeuble, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça !**

\- **Ah bon ?** , s'amusa malicieusement Taekwoon après avoir savouré une gorgée du liquide rosâtre.

Un sourire, une denrée rare dont lui seul avait le secret, qu'il savait utiliser à bon escient, au bon moment, et surtout contre les bons adversaires.

\- **Yah ! Méchant !**

Succédant la première, une seconde vague d'amusement se déploya de la gorge de Jaehwan. Ni une, ni deux, il s'empressa de déposer son verre plein sur la table basse, retirant des mains aussi promptement qu'il le lui avait apporté celui d'un Taekwoon qui n'eût que le temps de suivre l'objet d'un regard hébété, une moue désappointée ne présageant rien de bon aux lèvres. Si seulement il n'avait pas été pris de cours par l'enchaînement des actes, il aurait passé un savon monumental à son cadet pour les goûtes de son propre verre qu'il venait d'étaler en une traînée carmin sur le tapis. Blanc. Qui avait été victime d'une lessive la veille.

Une punition dont son très charmant fessier saurait se souvenir.

Vider son verre de la sorte, ça ne faisait pas !

Le priver d'une occasion de se repaître d'un apéritif de qualité, non plus !

Ah, et il faudrait nettoyer le tapis une foi de plus. Aussi.

Mais Jaehwan pensa vraisemblablement que la meilleure vengeance qu'il pouvait offrir à cet abominable manque de confiance était d'assaillir brutalement son conjoint de chatouilles, connaissant pertinemment les faiblesses de ce dernier.

Comme si elles n'avaient été qu'éphémères, la moindre envie de meurtre de Taekwoon s'évapora bien loin, hors de lui, en résonance avec les forces dont il aurait eu besoin pour lutter. Au lieu de cela, ses cris d'exclamations se métamorphosèrent en éclats de rires. Entremêlés dans une joie incommensurable, les tendres sons de leurs voix synchronisées ne devinrent plus qu'une seule et même mélodie.

Une symphonie euphorique qu'il ne pouvait réaliser avec la solitude pour harmonie.

A travers les attaques de son cadet, malgré la violence des contractions et des soubresauts de son corps recroquevillé, la lueur espiègle dans le regard de celui-ci transperça son propre regard, l'humidifiant de manière incontrôlable par une matérialisation de bonheur sincère.

Une extase si intense, scintillante, unique, qu'il lui était presque impossible de se persuader qu'un tel privilège de la vie leur était accordé. Un présent d'une loterie, s'accordant hasardeusement au nombre transparaissant sur leur grille. Aucune mesure ne suffirait à évaluer leur chance. Mais peu importait, il la prenait à sa juste valeur, tant elle n'avait que peu l'habitude de lui rendre visite.

\- **Arrête ça ! Jae ! Je me rends, pitié !**

Face au hurlement désemparé et entrecoupé de rires de son conjoint, le brun finit par cesser sa douce torture et se redressa. Satisfait ? Bien sûr qu'un tel esprit compétitif devait l'être ! Ayant obtenu justice, rien ne semblait plus jouissif pour lui que d'entendre les aveux de son amant, n'optant que pour la seule issue disponible: battre en retraite. Il l'avait bien mérité, devait-il avouer. Et quel n'en fut que plus rageant de devoir s'avouer vaincu pour si peu...

Un long, très long soupire de soulagement franchi ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il recherchait son souffle, calmant sa respiration saccadée. Ses longs doigts vinrent cueillir les perles humides s'écoulant jusqu'à ses tempes avant de replacer quelques mèches, et d'un bond, il reprit sa place initiale sur le sofa. Dire qu'il profita de sa proximité avec Jaehwan pour lui faire part de l'étendue de sa frustration en se calant contre lui, le bousculant à moitié, était un euphémisme.

Une frustration qui ne trouva pas le repos lorsqu'il lui tendit de nouveau son verre, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Verre à moitié vide pour lui. Et non, il ne pencherait pas pour l'optimisme de le voir à moitié plein. Tout ce qui se savourait avait une valeur. En perdre était un crime.

\- **Bon anniversaire de couple, trésor.**

Des mots. Soudains. Briseurs de toute trace d'irritation et du silence qui leur faisait simplement apprécier la présence de l'autre.

L'aîné des deux releva la tête vers leur émetteur, le tissu du costume de celui-ci venant frotter sa joue. Pensant tout d'abord croiser son regard, il se contenta d'observer son profil agréablement proportionné, rivé sur le liquide qu'il s'amusait à faire tourbillonner dans son verre.

Une simple déclaration, tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus ordinaire. Et pourtant, emplie d'un sens profond, intime.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur chacun des plats, spécialement préparés pour l'occasion par son amour, qu'ils dégusteraient dans l'animation d'une longue conversation avant de terminer leur nuit d'amour par un flux d'échanges passionnés.

Et comme s'il avait sondé son esprit inondé par les émotions, Jaehwan passa son bras inoccupé autour de ses épaules. Taekwoon émit un ronronnement de plaisir à la rencontre de la chaleur des doigts de son amant, prenant un plaisir fou à cajoler sa peau à travers sa chemise ambrée. A leurs oreilles, seul le feu crépitait.

\- **Jaehwan... Plus sérieusement. Merci. Merci pour toute l'attention que tu as porté pour parfaire notre soirée. Je n'ai pas les mots pour dire ce que je ressens, tant je suis touché par ton investissement. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens chanceux de t'avoir...**

Tout était parfait. Vraiment. Jusqu'au moindre détail. Leur atmosphère silencieuse s'irradiait d'un bonheur incomensurable.

\- **Taekwoon-hyung !**

Rien n'était permis d'être sollicité pour venir à l'encontre de leur tranquillité.

Tout semblait si beau, d'une valeur plus précieuse que tout les joyaux du monde.

Un tsunami d'émotions semblait menacer de se déchaîner à tout moment, ravageant toute contenance, dépassant toute raison. Rien ne saurait y faire face.

Et pourtant, tout était si beau, que son éclat n'en était que plus fragilisé.

Instable.

Il aurait été naturel d'en éprouver pitié, de chercher à le préserver, l'enfermer dans un cocon, loin de la cruauté du monde.

Et s'il s'éffondrait, plus rien n'aurait le pouvoir d'en faire renaître l'ombre.

Le néant serait son seul salut, emportant toute espérance humaine d'en goûter à nouveau la saveur. Pour terminer dans l'oubli.

Le vide.

La tristesse.

Le désespoir.

\- **Taekwoon-hyung !**

Si beau...

\- **Taekwoon-hyung !**

Si doux...

\- **Taekwoon-hyung !**

Si euphorique...

\- **Taekwoon-hyung !**

Si fragile...


End file.
